Please
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: She was powerless before him and she knew he had killed for less. She liked to refer to people as wolves and sheep, he was neither, he was a beast that made both look meek and pitiful.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Well I wrote this before the finale but figured I'd post it anyway.

"So now you know." She said, crossing her arms and tilting her head as if she had the power. He willed her head to explode and cursed that he was in the world in which he didn't have the power to make it happen, but it would come momentarily. His blood raced in his veins and he wanted to reach over and strangle her but he couldn't.

He leaned on his cane as she let out a bitter laugh.

"I lied to you, yes, and it was worth it-"

"Please shut up." He raised a hand as he said it, closing his eyes as if speaking to a stupid child who had been told something multiple times. She paused; astounded at the fact that she couldn't produce sound anymore. She had always thought she was in control, that she let him go because she was keeping a deal, not because she physically had to. The rattling man in the prison didn't seem like a threat. But even that magic wasn't powerful enough to make him forget.

She was powerless before him and she knew he had killed for less.

"Now, now, Regina, let's skip the formalities and the whishy washy way we'd," he waved his hand around with nonchalance "deal with each other before."

Regina smiled wickedly and even though she couldn't speak he got her message clear. He did love her and she was exploiting a weakness, but he had the upper hand. She had failed to realize that he _always _had the upper hand. She liked to refer to people as wolves and sheep, he was neither, he was a beast that made both look meek and pitiful.

"I'd like you to reach in that draw." He pointed to it and almost laughed at the look that crossed her face when she spotted the gun there; instead he allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, his tone one of a formal businessman. "Yes, you see it, that gun, pick it up please."

She did, raising it to her head attempting to end it now and escape whatever he had planned for her. She was terrified and he was powerful.

"Now don't pull the trigger yet dearie." Her finger stopped and she couldn't will it to move. She looked to the other man and let out a chocked sob at her desperation. How could he, the cowardly man who killed a demon for a son he lost, turn her into something so despicable?

"Madam mayor, are you alright?" She turned her head towards the door and Rumplestilskin narrowed his eyes at it.

"Tell him you're fine. Tell him you're sorting your life out." He let out a tiny cackle. "Tell him it will be alright in just a few moments." The silence lingered for a moment. "Please." He nodded to himself as the tears threatened to break free from her eyes and run down her face. She told him, she told him she was fine. She told him she was sorting her life out; that it would all be over in a few minutes.

And while she had the ability to talk she called him a monster. He rested a hand over his heart and opened his mouth in mock anger, but then his face turned icy, his hand lowering dangerously, as if he could fling it outward and end her existence. It would be more effort than the simple '_kill yourself please dearie_' he had to do in this world. Hindsight was always in twenty twenty.

"I didn't try to kill your love." He cackled, his demeanor turning into that of his former self, the hurt leg being the only thing that prevented him from jumping around and extending his arms. "I didn't kill my own father for a chance for revenge." He paused, as if thoughtful "actually, now she's pretty happy with dear charming, so you killed him for nothing dearie."

She lost her hold then, the tears ran down her face. She loved her father more than anything and she had tried to use that love for her son, a son that would cheer at her death because the evil queen lost and good won. Her arm shook slightly and she would have moved it had he not asked her to keep it there. _Please. _She despised that word with a hate usually reserved for Snow; a hate that led to the death of her father. She closed her eyes willing herself not to further fall apart in front of him.

He leaned and watched her torture herself. That was the plan, he could yell at her or use his cane, but Ms. Swan would arrest him if he did and what better way to watch someone fall apart than by their own doing?

"You know Regina your father came to me before you did." Her eyes shot open but she couldn't detect a lie. "Would you like to know what he asked me?"

…

"So, you are the queen's soft spot?" The voice said while its owner dangled from the ceiling.

"You must be silent; no one knows I'm here." His face changed to one of thoughtfulness.

"Yes, _yes_," He climbed down from the ceiling, standing in front of the other man only separated by bars. "You _are_ alone, and yet I sense you don't want anything for yourself."

"My daughter-" He jumped back, arms accentuating his story.

"Her majesty, anger brewing so close to a melting point, hmm…" he was suddenly thoughtful, eyes hungry and greedy. He leaped to the bars again looking at her father as if he was her "so close to a deal…"

"Don't make one with her please."

Silently, he turned his head to stare at the older man who had come to him. He had been roped into this _position_ because he was a desperate soul, and over the years he had been able to figure out how to spot one as easily as he had been spotted. This man was a desperate soul.

…

"Enough, Rumplestiltskin." she begged, hating herself as she was doing it.

"Please, shut up and listen."

…

"Now, now… I can't agree to that."

"Please, she's blinded by anger and heartbreak." Rumplestiltskin knew what that was like. "and whatever she does she's going to regret. Just tell her you can't do it, that-that such a thing is impossible."

"Ah! But it isn't, what's impossible is me missing out on a lovely deal." There was a parental love he could relate with. The war, Bae, he had promised to save the children, and he always had, but the queen was grown, and evil! Ha! He would not save her, no matter her father's pleas. It was a shame.

He stayed and tried and tried to persuade his mind. He did persuade Rumplestiltskin about one thing. He now knew what the price would be. She was the reason he lost his Belle and he would be the reason she lost Henry.

He would make her kill him. Ah, yes! What a brilliant idea!

…

"You're father predicted it. He tried to save you from it. He changed my mind about one thing, and that was what I wanted you to sacrifice."

"Stay there dearie, no need to move." He instructed as he hobbled closer to her, he wanted to see her wretched face up close. The sun had set and people had all gone home. It was just them now. Unlike this afternoon there was no trace of superiority on her face. It was gone, all illusions she had of a happy ending, of getting Snow back, of winning; it was all gone.

He had broken her with words and it was a thrill. No magic or cane necessary.

"Look at it this way dearie, you and your father and your dear love can be reunited again. Now pull the trigger."

He didn't have to say please.


End file.
